Black and Blue
by StanaOmniaVincit
Summary: What happens when Liv gets mildly injured and doesn't tell Alex? Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**Authors Note: This takes place during the current season, and as always I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been a very long morning for Olivia Benson, not only the fact that this case was dragging on, but the fact that three hours ago a perp had chucked a coffee mug at her head, creating a small gash and a quite distinctive bruise to begin forming on her forehead. She had taken two Advil's to attempt to stave off the every growing headache and had decided to lie down on her office couch for an hour or so and try to relax. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up a checked the clock.

She begrudgingly got up, the pain in her head wavering, and made her way out of her office and towards the lady's room to splash some water on her face.

* * *

The clicking of heels down the long hallway was nothing strange to the ears of the detectives sitting the squad room. However, these were walking at an unusually fast pace. Even for the precinct.

All the detectives saw was a very angry looking Alexandra Cabot walk through the doors of the squad room and without even looking around, walk directly in Liv's office.

After finding the office void of Olivia, she calmly walked back into the squad room and growled, "Where is she?"

Sensing the woman's tensions Carisi stood up from his desk and offered his hand saying, "Hi, I'm Detective Carisi, is there something I can help you with?"

"Not now." Alex sneered out.

"I think she went to the bathroom, Alex." Fin said, wondering why the attorney was so angry.

Alex crossed her arms and glared at Fin, "What happened this morning?"

Just as he was about to explain Liv came back around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the striking blonde.

"Alex…" She said, cautiously taking a step towards her.

"Oh! There you are!" Alex said dramatically. "You couldn't even pick up the phone to call me or send me a text, Hell! Send a messenger pigeon for all I care! But no! I had to find out from some random officer at the court house that Lieutenant Olivia Benson was attacked by a suspect this morning!" She practically yelled.

"Alex, sweetie, it's just a scratch." Liv said, trying to calm her down.

"Olivia Benson don't you dare 'sweetie' me right now." Alex fumed.

Olivia took a step forward and ran her hands up and down Alex's arms before saying "I didn't want to worry you, it's just a scratch, I promise."

After a moment Alex visibly calmed and asked, "What happened"

"Nothing. I was sitting in on an interview with Carisi and as we were about to move him for transport to the tombs he picked up the coffee mug and threw it at me. The paramedics already checked it out, I didn't even need stitches. I'm fine. I promise." Liv said, doing her best to reassure the blonde.

"You should've called me." Alex said, her voice wavering.

"I know, I'm sorry." Liv said, pulling Alex into a hug.

"I was scared." Alex mumbled into the side of Liv's neck.

"I know, shhh, It's okay." Liv soothed.

Alex stepped back from the hug and swiped quickly at the stray tear falling down her face. She looked at the confused faces of the detectives before looking back to Carisi and stepping towards him.

"Carisi right?" Alex asked, when he nodded she continued with her most authoritative voice "If she ever gets injured, or anything near an injury, you will call me do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Carisi chocked out before asking, "Who are you?"

Alex gave a small smile before saying "You're new EADA for the Special Victims Unit, oh, and the girlfriend of your lieutenant."

"EADA?" Liv said at the same time Fin and Rollins said "Girlfriend?"

Alex turned her attention towards Liv and said "I just got the official offer this morning, and I accepted. It means less hours and more time to spend with you and Noah."

"Alex that's great!" Liv beamed as she stepped towards her and placed a very loving kiss on her lips.

"I'm still mad you didn't call me." Alex said when Liv pulled away.

"I know." Liv chuckled. "You know, you should be nicer to Carisi, he's in law school."

"Really? What year? Any chance I can poach you after graduation to come work for the DA's office?" Alex said, suddenly in work mode again.

"Really? They'll take someone that's not Ivy League?" Carisi asked.

"Trust me when I say that if you want to work at the DA's office I can guarantee you a position." Alex told him.

"Um, thanks, I'll think about it."

"Alex stop stealing my Detectives." Liv said playfully.

"That's what you get for not informing me of your injury." Alex said as she reached her hand up and traced her fingers over the cut.

"Alright Lieutenant, now that I know you're safe, I have to return to work." Alex said before leaning in and kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Liv replied before Alex walked out of the squad room. She turned to see the smiling faces of her detectives watching her.

"So you and Cabot, huh." Rollins said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just thought you said you didn't date lawyers." Rollins recalled.

"What can I say, I'm a good liar." Liv said.

"So how long has this been going on?" Fin asked.

"Um, lets see…none of your business." Liv replied.

"Oh come on Liv, at least tell me one thing…Were you two a thing way back when? Cause if you were Munch owes me twenty bucks."

"That's complicated." Liv said.

"Come on Liv, you were or you weren't, which is it." Fin pried.

"Yes. Very briefly." Liv responded.

"What happened?" Rollins asked.

"She died." Liv said flatly.

"So when did you two get back together?" Fin asked, ignoring the confused looks of Carisi and Rollins from the last comment.

"A few months ago, now stop interrogating me and get back to work." Liv said with faux authority.

"Hey Lieutenant?" Rollins said as Liv was walking back into her office.

"What?"

"We're happy for you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
